A Lazy Morning
by ZipherAvenger
Summary: A one-shot of ShikaTema. May or may not do a sequal.


~*~August 20th - Lazy ass~*~

Dreams were rather strange. They can be pleasent or just down-right annoying. What would he call this dream? Shikamaru couldn't come up with a good word to describe it. For one, all that he could see was darkness. No, not complete darkness. Darker figures could still be seen in the distance along with a rather faint light. Yet the cold air made Shikamaru feel as though he was in a pitch-black place far far away from civilization. He never really liked cooler temperatures. Well, being hot wasn't exactly his favorite, either. As the pony-tailed ninja thought of this, the light seemed to become brighter, almost drowning out the dark figures that looked to be so far away. What was happening?

Shikamaru tried taking a step forwards but found himself frozen in place. He struggled against the invisible forces that held him there. No success. All that he could do was watch as the darkness around him disappear and be replaced by a blinding light. Now he knew what to label this dream as. It was down-right annoying as well as confusing. If only he could just wake up.

What sounded like footsteps could now be heard. They started off as being soft but soon turned into being rather loud and heavy. Shikamaru closed his eyes and when he opened them, the wooden ceiling of his bedroom was before him. The window next to the bed could be seen out of the corner of his eye. Snow dotted the window's glass, providing a little shade from the early morning sun. A bright ray was still able to peak through and land across his face. Shikamaru squinted his eyes against the light before grudgingly pulling the thin covers over his head. He had forgotten to change them for thicker covers. Actually, more like he was too lazy to change them in the first place.

A rather loud 'bang' could be heard from the direction of the door to his bedroom. More heavy footsteps came toward his bed. Before he knew it, the covers were thrown off him. Shikamaru groaned, not opening his eyes, as he tugged a pillow over his face. He wanted to get at least a little restful sleep.

"Wake up, you lazy-ass!" a rather familiar feminine voice yelled. More footsteps. Shikamaru felt something soft land beside him on the bed. He opened one eye and peeked out from under the pillow to see what looked like a shirt and some pants. Another face quickly blocked his vision. The woman's mouth was set in a frown, causing him to grimace.

"Don't make that face, Shikamaru! You know you promised to spend the day with me before I leave later on tonight." she muttered before taking the pillow off him and throwing it onto the end of the bed. Now he could fully see how the woman looked. From her blonde, pig-tailed hair to her black shoes.

"I know..." Shikamaru muttered before looking over at the clock. The numbers '9:30' flashed out at him, "...but why this early?" he groaned, placing his one hand over his forehead and using his other elbow to hold himself up.

"You had agreed on this time, you know."  
>"Well, I didn't know that I would have a bad time sleeping!"<br>"Hmm... sucks for you, huh?" she chuckled, flashing her creepy, yet cute, grin at him.

Shikamaru sat up straight, sighing, and stretched his arms. Temari sat down at the end of his bed and fiddled with some loose strands on his shirt, looking out the window. She then looked over at the lazy ninja, who had laid down again with his hands behind his head.

"So what did you plan for us to do today?" she asked, smiling.

"I was supposed to plan something?"

Her smile disappeared into a frown.

"Of course! You're the one that suggested we do this!"

Shikamaru just yawned. Temari stoof up in a huff and crossed her arms across her chest. He resisted the urge to flinch under her fierce glare. Man, could she be scary.

"Do you expect me to do everything for you? Shikamaru, you have to take responsibility and at least try to be apart of our relationship! All that you do is lay around and complain all the time. Have you ever taken a second to think about how I feel doing all this?" Temari shouted, frustrated, before stomping over to the muttered some words that sounded like 'lazy-ass' as she left. Shikamaru sat up and grabbed the clothes lying beside him, fumbling to put them on.

"Wait, Temari!" he yelled after her, getting up off the bed. Why couldn't he have just remembered to plan something? Why did she have to be so troublesome as to not let him explain his actions? Shikamaru probably shouldn't be that surprised. Temari was known to be angered rather easily. He was soon running out onto the street after racing to put on his shoes and vest. The four pig-tailed girl was no where in sight. She could be on her way back to her village for all he knew. Her things couldn't be left behind, though. He would try there first. With those thoughts, Shikamaru took off in the direction of her house, determination gleaming in his eyes. He couldn't-no, he wouldn't let her leave him in this state. She had to know how he felt. Hopefully the stubborn woman will actually listen to him.

Shikamaru soon arrived at her doorstep. He stood there for a second, catching his breath, before he knocked. After a few minutes waiting, nobody answered. No surprise there. He tried opening the door and, to his surprise, it wasn't locked. Was Temari in a hurry and forgot to lock it? Seemed possible. Shikamaru quickly stepped inside, closing the door behind him. The inside of the house was dark. He stuck his hands in his pockets and shuffled down the hallway, looking into a good-sized room. The table in the middle of the space still had her bag on its surface. Good, she hadn't left yet.

The lazy ninja sat down on the hard floor in front of the table. He crossed his arms on it and rested his chin on the surface. All that there was to do now was wait. Shikamaru closed his eyes, feeling his tense muscles starting to relax. If only he could still be in his bed back home. Feeling this way towards somebody else was just too troublesome for his liking. Maybe a quick nap would help him settle down. With those thoughts, Shikamaru closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

After what seemed like seconds, he jolted awake. Some soft clicks of what seemed like china could be heard from behind him. Shikamaru turned around, yawning, to see the woman that he was chasing after. Her long fingers were clutched around the cup of tea she held. A strangely blank look shaped her facial features.

"T-Temari?" Shikamaru stumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Temari didn't respond. Instead she walked around to the other side of the table and sat down, her hands still clutching the piece of china. He watched for a moment as she sipped the tea. Was she so angry that she wouldn't talk to him? Maybe for another reason? Shikamaru sighed, feeling a little guilty for what he hadn't done for Temari. She was right about what she said before. He hadn't taken their relationship seriously.

"Temari..." he murmured, "I'm sorry for everything. I should have done much more and treated this more maturely. Its just..." he paused, not quite sure on how to say it.

"Its just what?" the blonde-haired ninja asked, looking up from her drink and into his eyes.

He frowned, muttering,

"How troublesome..."  
>"Come on. You know you can tell me, cry-baby."<p>

"Well..." he started, looking back at Temari, "Its just that I haven't felt this way towards someone before. I don't know what to do or say half the time."

Shikamaru looked away at the wall, feeling nervous about practically confessing to her. A hand rested on his clutched fists. He looked back at the now grinning woman.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it, Shika?" she chuckled, "Taking responsibility feels good, doesn't it?"

He just let out a grunt, not taking his eyes off the wall. Her hand briefly left his for a moment before it returned. Now something was brushing against his shoulder. Shikamaru looked back to see Temari sitting next to him, her chin resting on his shoulder. That large grin still shaped her mouth.

"What are you smiling at?" he muttered, not taking his eyes away from hers. She just chuckled,

"You're cute when you're embaressed."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes before resting his forehead against hers,

"Can you blame a man for being nervous in siguations like these?"

"Hmm... thats true." she murmured, leaning in. He followed and gently brushed his lips against hers. The kiss gradually deepened as Temari wrapped her arms around his neck, adjusting herself so that she was sitting in his lap. After a few moments, she broke the kiss and glared at him,

"Now you better not do something like that again. I swear I won't forgive you next time!"

"Yeah yeah yeah... I promise." he sighed, wrapping his arm around her waist and bringing her in for another kiss.

- 


End file.
